Pope Fred
West Hollywood, California | music= "Super Duper Man" by Toy Box | affiliation= Roseanne, Ozzy Crerar | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= High Flyer | debut= Insanity LIVE from Eugene (June 5, 2007) | winpct=63 | wins=12 | losses=7 | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light }} Pope Fred is an American megalomaniacal gay e-wrestler who uses jokes, pranks and his friend Roseanne to get ahead. He competes on the Insanity brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he previously hosted his own talk show, Pink Plaid Pants. He is a former LPW Hardcore Champion. Commonly known to be "slightly off", Pope Fred debuted in June 2007 . Despite the odd combination of Pope's religious and sexual identity, he quickly became a fan favorite in LPW and ran up an impressive 4-1 record. Financed by a diamond or two from the wealthy Wevv Mang, Pope formed Dogma with Big B. Brown and Joe Broccoli, however the stable soon deteriorated and Pope disappeared. After selling out Broadway for a number of months, Pope returned to Insanity in search of his kidnapped boyfriend, Zest. Once thought to be dead, Zest returned to life after Pope helped exorcise a demon that had possessed Roseanne, which had taken Zest's soul. Early life Born to an aristocratic family in New Jersey he was predicted to be the Pope before his birth, and everything ran amok when he realized how much he really had in common with many of the priests at his own church. He loved his church so much and his first boyfriend so much he couldn't have both. After the heartbreak of losing his first love the Pope went crazy - adding nearly 60 pounds of muscle and took his anger out in drunk fits of rage until one day a secret mentor came to rescue him from his pain and taught him how to wrestle. It was during this time that the Pope altered his views on the world and the religious beliefs from which he leads his life. Many believe that Roseanne - his Valet - is the real power behind the conviction. His valet Roseanne often wears beautifully ornate Japanese kimonos and words "Ms. Fruit Fly 2006" There are rumors that Roseanne is his natural sister (or brother), but few have been able to confirm her origins. Roseanne is a fag-hag version of Sunny. Career The First Coming of the Pope Pope Fred signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in 2007. Despite the Pope's religious and sexual identity, he quickly rose to become a fan favorite in the LPW. During Pope Fred's first five matches he ran up a 4-1 record. The management at LPW was excited to see a new star developing. He was then asked to take on the leadership of his own faction to be called DOGMA, and it was to be underwritten by the beautiful diamond that Wevv Mang had so kindly returned to the Pope after he defeated Jeff Watson in his pay-per-view debut at Annihilation. Dogma Dies before Birth In what many predicted to be a boon for the Pope and his partners, Joe Broccoli, Big B. Brown, and Blackwell, the DOGMA concept quickly became a mute issue. At EndGame, Pope would lose his one on one match with the returning Showstoppa, and the Three B's would lose a 3-on-3 tag match. After that, Pope Fred and the Dogma concept began to peel apart. As fast as he had arrived the Pope was gone. Big B. Brown and Blackwell would continue to flurish in the LPW but Broccoli and Pope Fred disappeared in short order. Pope Fred would not win one match while with Dogma. Four straight losses! The Pope Returns for Zest In March of 2008, Pope Fred returned to the site of Insanity. It was unclear where he had been but an explaination soon followed. After six months of selling out his Broadway Show "Diving: The Musical". Pope Fred and Roseanne returned to their role as the Will and Grace of the LPW. They met in college and quickly became friends. She's supported him for years and often comes to the rescue then Pope gets caught up in the joke. Pope Fred is a troublemaker by nature, constantly seeking the next joke. At times he can come across as spacey but thanks to the quick, and beautiful Roseanne is there to set him straight... well straighter. Pope Fred bills himself as the Pope of Gay people. He believes that he is the rightful leader of his people and that there should be unconditional support for his way of life. Everything is a spectacle to him, and thanks to a Diamond or two from one Wevv Mang, Pope Fred self-finances many of the insane projects he undertakes. There still remains a great mystery behind the return of Pope Fred. It was recently revelled in a Backstage Brawl that Pope Fred did not return on his own accord. It is believed that someone within the LPW organization has kidnapped Pope Fred's Croatian Boyfriend and Agent, Zest. In the latest edition of Insanity Pope Fred followed through with a successful attack on Big B. Brown. In the process he is lead to Tromboner Man and it became evident that who ever has Zest plans on sending the Pope on one heck of a treasure hunt before returning him to his lover. Pope Fred enjoyed showering with Zest every morning and the loss is evident. In an attempt to fill the void of Zest Pope announced that he has acquired a special partner for the next episode of Insanity that will make him undefeatable. Insanity Live from Athens, Greece came forward as an exciting moment in history as Pope Fred and his secret partner - Wevv Mang defeated the Franchise Players. Pope Fred landed his legendary Leap of Faith and Wevv completed the win with a pin on Cash Flo. After the match Cash Flo seperated himself from Big B. Brown and Pope Fred was satisfied that he had buried his past with Dogma. His friend Fred Dryer led a great expedition to find Zest but to little avail. Fred Savage was only a drug smuggler and didn't know anything. With his victory with Wevv, both of them became prime contenders for the Deathcube, the LPW's most vicious and dangerous event ever. As the world prepared for Insanity on the USS Bainbridge, the world was pleasured by Pink Plaid Pants from the Canadian Naval Vessel the HMS Michael J. Fox. The show ended in dramatic fashion when Steve Monroe dumped the lifeless body of Zest on the deck and disappeared back to the Bainbridge. Pope Fred then went on to defeat Steve on the deck of the ship with the inadvertant assistance of Kafu. After the match Pope found himself semi-responsibile for the dissolution of another tag-team; The Cult broke off all ties and the rivalry betwene Kafu and Steve Monroe grew. Despite his vidication Pope continued to be stalked by Steve Monroe trying to get a spot on the hottest show in LPW history. Pink Plaid Pants popularity skyrocketed and as they approached the final night before Deathcube it was announced that PPP would air live from the next show in Scotland. When PPP hit the stage Steve Monroe showed up and smashed Pope through the lighting and Roseanne was forced to take up the slack booking Pope Fred in a match against future HoF'er Vil. Pink Plaid Pants In addition to his duties as a wrestler Pope Fred and Roseanne host a interview talk show known as Pink Plaid Pants. This is an opportunity for the stars of LPW to comment on the situation in LPW. It is commonly referenced as "PPP" as an acronym. "PPP" gained international notoriety when it was feature on Insanity Live from Scotland. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Media Bomb'' (Running Sidewalk Slam designed to intensify the thud sound when the bodies hit the floor.) **''Crown of Thorns'' (Flying Headbutt; can include a twist or reverse for flair) **''Rectify'' (Face Plank Slam from a Reverse T-Bar groin hold) **''Infallible'' (Leapfrog schoolboy roll-up cover-up; desperation move) * Favorite moves **''Doubting Thomas'' (Pope Fred plays opossum after a minor hit only to draw in his opponent for a low blow.) **''Prayer'' (Flying two-handed chop) **''Hardcore Three-Way'' (One-man Con-Chair-To) **Springboard Dropkick **Spin Kick **Leapfrog Suplex **Advanced Ropes Work **European Uppercut **Trashcan Chiropractor **Boston Crab submission *'Will' **Use speed and agility over strength to win. **Have relentless sense of balance and location in the ring. **Cheat, low blow and such only as a goof. **Deny the obvious and insist on the impossible. **Allow Roseanne to play a major role in the match outcome. **Appear regularly with the worst of the Hollywood B-list. **Never turn up a pin attempt. **Will use anything as a weapon. *'Won't' **Think twice when acting. **Cats, Iowa, and Microwaves. *'Managers' **'Roseanne' **Zest *'Stables' **''OCEAN69'' **''Dogma'' **''KoC'' * Nickname **''The Jumping Jehoshaphat'' **''The Sperm Whale of LPW'' **''The Anybody'' * Theme music **''"Take Your Mama"'' by Scissor Sisters **''"You Don't Know Me "'' by Ben Folds **''"Super Duper Man"'' by Toy Box Championships and accomplishments * Lords of Pain Wrestling **LPW Hardcore Championship Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster